


Janos' Interview

by CrawlerCraft



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlerCraft/pseuds/CrawlerCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an 'audio' of a certain mutant before his time in the Massacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janos' Interview

Play

Doctor: Hello, there.

Patient: 

Doctor: My name is Doctor Ivanov. But you may call me Lisa, if you want.

Patient: 

Doctor: Okay then, Ja-nos Quest-ed. I like your name. It’s very unique. Ja-nos. It has a nice accent to it. 

Patient: 

Doctor: Look, Janos, if we’re—

Patient: You’re pronouncing my name wrong. And I’d like it if you’d stop trying.

Doctor: Oh, um…how—

Patient: Yah-nos. You are pronouncing it with a J. It’s spelled with a J but pronounced with a Y. Unless you are speaking Spanish. In that case, you pronounce it with an H. 

Doctor: I am sorry…Janos. I just thought that it was pronounced with a J in the English language. But if you would like me to pronounce it your way, then I will not make that mistake again. I swear.

Patient: And please…stop talking to me like I’m in third grade.

Doctor: I’ll try my best. But you’ll have to actually speak and cooperate with me.

Patient: Shoot.

Doctor: I know that you were born in Madrid, where you lived with your parents, your brothers, and your sister. Is that right?

Patient: Yes.

Doctor: Your mother, unfortunately, passed away when you were ten, right?

Patient: Yes.

Doctor: And one of your brothers died not too long ago?

Patient: …I’m cold…. Why am I always…”

Doctor: How did your brother die, Janos?

Patient: Why…oh why…why am I so cold…?

Doctor: Janos, Vien Quested was killed in a fire with no burn injuries but several stab wounds. Who killed him?

Patient: ….Is there some kind of…metal on me?

Doctor: Why did you kill him, Janos? What motivated—?

Patient: I. Didn’t. Kill. Him.

Doctor: I know, it is hard to take in—

Patient: No. It’s not. It was an accident. Technically, it wasn’t my fault.

Doctor: Murder is no accident. I just want to know what it was that you had against him.

Patient: Nothing because he was my brother! It was an accident. A…satisfying…honest to god…accident. No! Not him.

Doctor: Who are you…talking to, Janos?

Patient: 

Doctor: Your mind?

Patient: I’m cold.

Doctor: Let’s change the subject. Who—

Patient: I’m cold.

Doctor: Do you want a blanket? We probably have some clean ones in the hamper.

Patient: Yes, please!

Doctor: Ok. Let’s continue. Who forced you to set the school on fire?

Patient: H—how do you—?

Doctor: Who, Janos?

Patient: Just some kids in my class. They said I’d be their friend…if I threw a cigarette in the trashcan during the dance. They said I’d be helping them with a science project.

Doctor: What were you doing with the cigarette…before?

Patient: What are cigarettes for, lady?

Doctor: I also heard that you did illegal bull fighting back in Madrid. You would drink, disturb the peace—

Patient: I miss my friends.

Doctor: And this all happened after your mother passed.

Patient: Somethin’ wrong with a boy trying to cope with the death of his mom?

Doctor: No, honey. I just want you to understand that…well, one thing is…your mother died from lung cancer…but she didn’t smoke…and you’re only a teenager.

Patient: Why are they giving you all this information? Is that what all these patients are here for? To listen to their life like it’s some kind of story time thing?

Doctor: I only brought up what I thought—

Patient: Well, stop thinking! It’s very simple. You’re just doing this for your own entertainment, aren’t you?

Doctor: It’s my job, honey. I want to help you. I want to help everyone here.

Patient: I’ll get outta here, one day. I’ll cut you all open with my bones. Don’t know how I’ll do it again, but you’re all dead to this world.

Doctor: Actually, I wanted to talk about your…I’ll call it ‘gifts’.

Patient: You mean ‘curse’.

Doctor: No. It’s amazing. You can create tornados, right? It was some kind of wind. And, those stars….?

Patient: Yes, I…figured it all out the year before my mom died. I thought I was just crazy, hallucinating…I still think that, actually.

Doctor: You’re a mutant, Janos. A being with an extraordinary power—

Patient: I know what a mutant is. Someone told me about it years ago. Another doctor. He threatened my family, the same way this place is threatening my life.

Doctor: Janos, please. Don’t think of us like monsters.

Patient: Oh! No way! You’re not the monsters. Mutants are. How has their kind not seen it? We’re all meant to be killed off. One by One. This planet is for humans, because humans were here first. Church taught me that.

Doctor: God created you for a reason, honey. Everything serves its purpose.

Patient: No…God…created me…to die. I know this. I read about the mutants…. They all kill themselves trying to kill others. They want blood, pain. That’s why Vien is dead, because God wanted him dead. And I’m next in line for the Quested family. 

Doctor: 

Patient: Don’t you see? I’m goin’ t’hell someday. Just because I was born different. It’s not my fault. But God worries about all the famous people, rather than a poor Mexican boy. There is no Heaven for mutants.

Doctor: I’m…not going to disrespect your beliefs. But I just want to tell you…that I believe that we are God’s children. And he takes care of us the way our parents did. The way you might, someday. He is everywhere, and He won’t abandon you. All he can do now is forgive you.

Patient: …No. He can’t. My soul is too dark. I know this already. I saw Hell every time I spun around. You say he’s like my parents. If God had a wife, why would she just leave her children? Why?

Doctor: 

Patient: 

Doctor: I think…our time is up. I will leave you to think about your choices. Is being in here more worth it than being at your brother’s funeral? 

Patient: 

Doctor: Your hair is very pretty, Janos. It’s so silver. With the right lighting, it may as well glow.

Patient: Please don’t touch my hair.

Doctor: All right. Goodbye.

Patient: I—I—I’m still…c-cold…w-why…is it….?

End of audio

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing; Xavier's Alliance will be moving to Wattpad. After I edit the story and make it 'better' with good pacing, I might re-upload it. I don't know how long it will take, but if you wanna know my Wattpad account name, it's still CrawlerCraft. Thank you!


End file.
